The present invention generally relates to medical devices, systems, and methods. In specific embodiments, the invention provides devices, systems, and methods for suturing tissues in open surgery, minimally invasive surgical procedures, and the like. In particular, many embodiments of the invention provide suturing systems and devices which have parts that are removable from each other.
Although many aspects of surgery have changed radically over the last several decades, some surgical techniques have remained remarkably constant. For example, as was true fifty years ago, suturing remains a common technique for approximation of tissues, ligation of tissues, affixing tissues together, and the like.
Suture has been used in open surgical procedures for generations to therapeutically treat diseased tissue and to close surgical access sites and other wounds. More recently, the use of minimally invasive surgical techniques has expanded, with surgical therapies often being performed at internal surgical sites. Although a wide variety of visualization techniques (including laparoscopes and other endoscopic viewing devices, fluoroscopy and other remote imaging modalities, and the like) have been developed to allow surgeons to view these internal surgical sites, and although a large variety of new tissue treatment techniques have been developed (including ultrasound techniques, electrosurgical techniques, cryosurgical techniques, and the like) and are now widely available, many modern surgical interventions continue to rely on suturing.
A wide variety of alternatives to suturing of tissues have been developed, and have gained varying degrees of acceptance in certain surgical procedures. Staples and tissue adhesives are used quite frequently in many open and minimally invasive surgical settings, and a variety of tissue welding techniques have also been proposed. Nonetheless, suturing remains ubiquitous in surgery, as suturing provides a number of advantages over many of the alternatives.
Suture's advantages include the large knowledge and skill base that surgeons have developed over the years. Additionally, a variety of off-the-shelf, pre-packaged surgical needles with suture are available from a large number of suppliers at very reasonable cost. Surgeons are able to precisely control the location of suture stitches by grasping the suture needle and first pushing it and then pulling it through the target tissue. In open surgery, the surgeon may manually grasp the suture needle directly with his or her hand, although both open and minimally invasive procedures are often performed by grasping the needle with a needle grasping tool and manipulating the tool to place the suture stitches. The results obtained using suture are highly predictable, although dependent on the skill of the surgeon. In light of its advantages, the use of suture does not appear likely to disappear any time soon, with even modem robotic surgical techniques often making use of suture.
Although suture remains popular in surgery at least in part due to its significant advantages, suturing is not without disadvantages. In particular, placing a large number of suture stitches can be tiring and quite time-consuming. Manipulation of a suture needle can be difficult even in open surgery due to the limited space that is often available around the target tissues. The challenges of manipulating suture needles may be even greater in minimally invasive surgical procedures, where the needles are often manipulated using long-handled tools extending through a small aperture, typically while viewing the procedure on a display which is offset from the surgical site. Tying knots with a desired amount of tension and the like may call for intricate and precise manipulation of the suture, further complicating and delaying open and minimally-invasive surgeries. In fact, the time spent closing/suturing the access site may be significantly greater than the time spent treating the underlying target tissues for many procedures. Additionally, repeated needle manipulations associated with stitches and knot tying may increase the needle stick risk—an inadvertent needle puncture to the surgeon or other member of the surgical team. Such needle sticks can increase the risk of infection to the surgical staff and patient.
There have been a variety of proposals for modifications to standard surgical suturing structures and methods to try to address the above disadvantages. At least some of these proposals may seek to rely on specialized and/or proprietary suturing needle systems, which could increase costs and preclude their wide acceptance, especially in third world countries. Unfortunately, many proposals for modifying existing suturing techniques may also decrease the surgeon's control over the placement of the suture, such as by relying on an automated or indirect mechanical movement of a device to drive a suture needle into and/or through tissues. While these new proposals have in the past or may in the future gain varying degrees of acceptance in one or more surgical procedures, standard suturing techniques continue to predominate throughout surgery in general.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved suturing devices, systems, and methods. It would be generally desirable to maintain some, most, or all of the advantages of standard suturing techniques, preferably while decreasing the time required for suturing, the strain on the surgeon, the needle stick risk, the training involved in achieving competence or time-efficiency in suturing techniques, or the like. It would be particularly advantageous if these improvements could be provided without requiring extensive capital investments for new equipment, without significant increases in complexity of the suturing process, or without having to resort to specialized or proprietary suturing needles and the like. Such suturing systems would be particularly beneficial if they were configured to maintain or even enhance the sterile surgical field, the components ideally being configured for safe and cost effective sterilization techniques without degrading their ease of use, without excessive risk of inadvertent system malfunction during a surgical procedure, and while reducing the risk of the surgeon or operator of being pricked by a suturing needle.